Happy Awesome Birthday Oresama!
by Libideth
Summary: Prussia's birthday! No one seems to be around and he's forced to spend his day in boredom with Gilbird... That is until 5:30. Rated T for slight language.


This is just a little rp thing I did with GilbertOfPrussia. ^^ Sorry if it's choppy. And that it's late.... Thank goodness for the sent box on YT... Anyway hope you all like and please review. Oh, and it's rated T for some language.

* * *

Blood red eyes slid open as the albino awoke to the day that was meant to- No- was going to be the awesomest day of the whole year. He threw the covers off with a swipe of his arm and jumped out of bed, hitting the cold wooden floor with a thump.

He stretched and yawned, looking at the clock on the bedside table. January 18th-the day his awesome self was brought into the world. Today was his birthday-and like hell he was going to let everyone know.

He pulled on his t-shirt and pants before running downstairs, sliding down the banister and landing with a "thump!" at the bottom.

"Alright! Two points!" He yelled to no one in particular. Prussia was usually alone-even on days like these, and he had learned that if he didn't have some one to talk to, he'd go crazy. And who would understand him better than himself?

He ran into the kitchen and made himself some cereal. Plopping down into one of all the vacant chairs he plowed through his breakfast, getting milk all over his chin.

When he was about halfway through his meal, a little cheeping noise interrupting him. Plopping the spoon down, he looked up. "Gilbird!" He beamed. The chick had disappeared the night before, and Prussia had thought maybe he'd fallen out the window or something. "Come to see me on my birthday, eh?" He reached down to plop the chick on his head, when he noticed the small rolled-up paper attached to its leg.

"What's this?" he asked as if the bird could answer, before reaching for the paper and gingerly untying it from Gilbird's outstretched leg.

It was a note, written in scrawly handwriting that it didn't recognize. 'Come to the park at 5:30', it said. 'And make sure you come alone.' What the hell was that supposed to mean? He flipped it over, but there was nothing on the back.

This didn't bode well... But Gilbert was too awesome to chicken out. He decided he'd go to the park at 5:30, despite the fact he'd no idea who wrote it and why.

But, it was only 8:30, and he still had alot of time to kill. So, finishing his breakfast, he decided that Austria would be his first victim of the day. "Specs won't even see it coming!"

Grinning, he made his way over to the huge house of Rodrich, the Austrian musician who happened to live right next door to the Prussian.

He didn't bother to knock- he knew exactly where the Austrian kept the spare key. Reaching under the mat, he whipped it out and unlocked the door. "Yo, Rod! It's me!" However, instead of the usual cursing and screaming, Prussia was only met with silence.

Not even that phsyco bitch Elizaveta was there, this was strange. "Hello?! Hey Oresama's here!" He yelled, thinking maybe they were still asleep.

Still no reply. Not even the usual sound of piano music that Roderich played while he was asleep. "That freakish..." He muttered, climbing up the large spiral staircase. Maybe they were hiding from him?

But why would they hide from him? "Maybe I should call them...?" He wondered...

He searched in all the rooms, but neither Roderich nor Elizaveta were to be found. "What the hell??" Had they gone out somewhere? Without telling him? Too many questions, and no one to answer them.

He decided he might as well try and get a hold of West or at least someone who could tell him why all these things were happening. So far this day was not awesome!

There was still time left to save it, though. He whipped out his cellphone and hit the speedial. One...two...three rings...why the hell wasn't he picking up?? When he heard the, 'You have reached-', he angrily hung up.

Now West wasn't picking up his cellphone?! Has the world gone mad?!

"Dammit!" He growled in annoyance. Maybe one of the other nations would know where they were??

Dialing another number he decided to try and get a hold of Matt.

Once again, no luck. Just a voicemail. What was with everyone today??

"Gah... Verdammt..." He swore under his breath.

This was so /not/ awesome! How was the world supposed to celebrate his birthday if the world wasn't even there??

Putting up his phone, he turned back to go back to his house, if no one was here than he might as well spend his awesome day by himself.

Of course, he was _not_ sulking. Awesome people didn't sulk. He could still enjoy the day and have tons of fun by himself! That's what he usually did, right?

Right! Him and Gilbird would have an awesome day by themselves! That is until 5:30, being the awesome not-chicken he was, would be going to the prak to meet the mystery person.

Whistiling a random tune, he left Austria's house, (leaving the door wide open just to piss him off,) and started back towards home.

He threw open the door and ran into the living room to plop down on the couch. He flipped on the TV and turned it to his favorite channel.

Well, at least the TV was working. Maybe only nations were missing? He decided not to think about it anymore, getting absorbed into his favorite program.

A couple hours later and he was starting to get bored, having eaten his way through several bags of chips, he was out of things to do.

He lazily looked up at the clock. Only 2:30??? Since when did time move so damn slowly??

2:31... Ok, so he had 3 more hours, he could spend some more awesome time right? Shit, who was he kidding? He was so painfully bored, he just wanted something to do!

Being bored had never been so...so...well, boring!! There was no one to talk to or anything!! Maybe he could play some video games or something...?

He decided he'd try playing video games. He couldn't stay bored forever could he?

Maybe he could. Deciding he might as well give it a go, he started digging through his collection of video games.

Selecting one with lots of good old gore and weapons, he put it into the game system and picked up the controller.

Well, that was a good idea, if any. Once again, he forgot his boredom in the crappy graphics and bloodshed.

"Take this zombie!" He laughed as he blew off the head of one of the computerized monsters.

Before he knew it, the clock had rolled right around to 5:15. If he didn't leave soon, he'd be late!

He shut off the game system and ran out the door to his car and hopped into the front seat.

Putting the keys in the ignition, he blasted the stereo and started to drive towards the park.

Finally he pulled into the driveway just at 5:30.

It was dark by then, so he couldn't really see anything. He got out of the car, expecting someone to pop out and yell, 'BOO! Tricked ya!'

But No one was there... Not that Prussia could see anyway.

"The hell??" Prussia put a hand over his eyes to shield them from the almost blinding light.

"1... 2... 3..." A gruff but familiar voice counted.

"Oi!! Who's there??" What was this all about?? And who was that?? And what where they counting down?? Not all those damned questions again!!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A bunch of people jumped out of various hiding places and shouted at the top of their lungs.

"Geh!!" Gilbert nearly fell over-his eyes widened in shock and his ears were ringing. He would've cried-would've being the key word. Awesome people didn't cry. It took him a second to regain his voice. "W-What...what _is_ all this??"

Feliciano smiled from the Prussian's left, "It's your surprise birthday party silly~!" He sang, "It was all Doitsu's idea~! Do you like it?" All of the people he'd tried and failed to contact today were here.

"Eh..I...but...you...SO THAT'S WHY NO ONE ANSWERED MY CALLS!!!" Oh yeah. He was gonna have to kick some serious ass. ....But maybe that could wait. Prussia smiled. A genuine, non-sarcastic smile. "Yeah. It's great." Maybe for once he could just enjoy himself without having to pretend to be some bad-ass delinquent.

Everyone cheered, "Look! Look! We made you a cake too!" The Italian pointed to a decorated cake in the center of a table set up in the middle of the park. "I hope it's awesome enough for you..." Matthew said, peeking out from behind a tree.

"Hm, I dunno....I think we're gonna have to taste it, first!"

* * *

So... Review? Please! Please! Please! w


End file.
